Luna Minami gets sent to Mental People's Home
Transcript *(October 29, 2018) *to: Luna Minami is on a red horizontal high-speed background on the right, completely terrified. *Mrs. Minami: *Shimano and his friends and classmates appear very angrily as Suspense is playing in the background repeatingly. *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. Why the hell do you have to make a ISIS killing video out of Sophie the Otter and her cousins?! You know that ISIS is a deadly terrorist organization! *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. My husband Shimajirō Shimano and I are very angry at you for using your previous accounts by telling Sophie the Otter and her cousins to shut up and making ISIS killing videos out of them! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. I can't believe you did all of this to ruin our current year 2018! You are the most disgraceful user I have ever seen for betraying all good users for no reason! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. You and your children are considered to be the worst friends we ever had! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. You need to stop making violent, bloody, disgusting, gory and horrible videos out of Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins right now! This is not acceptable to insult them at all! Shame on you! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. My wife Kikko Hayashida and I are furious at you for making ISIS execution and killing videos out of Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins! How dare you!! You can't do that because ISIS is evil! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You need to stop lying to and betraying innocent users on the internet right now! You're a very horrible girl for making violent of videos out of us! *Senichi Tanaka: You are a very, very bad YouTuber and troll! You're a mentally retarded idiot and a Save-Ums addict and you deserve to get even more punishments and beatings! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. My husband Rei Kobayashi and I heard you made an ISIS killing video out of Sophie the Otter and her cousins! How could you?! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. You need to stop bullying other students at school! You're a very bad and mentally retarded girl for making ISIS execution and killing videos and North Korean execution videos out of innocent users! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. How dare you hack all Vyond accounts to make violent threat videos out of innocent users!! That is not allowed to hack it at all! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. You need to stop coming back to GoAnimate and vandalizing innocent users' pages with your mentally retarded Save-Ums nonsense! *Kirinta Kusano: You are a very, very, very bad, bad, bad, bad girl for adding more of your Save-Ums crap onto GoAnimate and bullying my wife Satomi Hiroyuki for no reason! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. My husband Kirinta Kusano and I will not tolerate any of your Save-Ums nonsense by coming back to GoAnimate Wikia! *Bowser Jr.: And I'm Bowser Jr.! Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show